Thing Thing 5 Wishlist
There is no Thing Thing 5 yet, but here you can write down ideas or suggestions you have for a new Thing Thing that may or may not be created. Write your suggestions below and your username beside it. Put a star in front of your suggestion (*). I think for Thing Thing 5 They should have the animated cutwith the punishers skull on it as a new mask a new body that scenes like in Thing Thing 4 and be multi player aka 2 player Your character should be able to have more customization, like hats like a ww2u.s.a. hat ww2 nizi hat and masks has a bullet proff vest with the punisher skull and new colors for them like black,red,blue,yellow,green,brown,tan,white,purple,gray,gold,silver, and can have joker like faces and can get new swords like zabuza sword in naruto and and can get hoods and other face piant you can put on any head and have any weapons and new weapons like a tommy gun with a 20x20 sniper scope with a grip and a chain saw and a silencer on this new gun you can get new upgrades you get rank for ever level bring back zeus,hades and poseidon but zeus and his old armor has the power to cast lightning out of the sky and his hands he can create his own melee weaopns made out of lightning he can make sheilds that can deflect bullets and block projetiles it looks like a cross like shield. hades look like however you make him can revieve dead bodies in to zombies he can cast fire out of his hand he has the same hades rifle and a flame thrower and 2 viper 44 magnums he can create a shield that looks like a pitch fork and can block projectiles he still has thoses spider like legs but now he has 4 of them that can come in and out when ever he wants how ever he possesses super heavy risistance to pain and injury and has the zabuza sword. poseidon has the same armor but no helment can breath under water as long as he likes he has super beserker muscular strength and create sea monsters and control of the oceans and seas and every thing in it he armed with a harpoon gun and a trident , and you are going to destroy systems-crop with the help of his fellow rebels name zeus hades and poseidon and project117 ( army super soilder he was in the marians) and project47 (hitman) and hank .j. wimbleton from madness, you play as the any one of them the new team of bad guys that you fight agest is.....Project 155 (new kid thats trigger-happy army super soilder and also a piolet expert and a trained killer trained by tricky the clown and project 41), Project 100 (expert at hacker and great with knifes ), Project 002 ( sapeshifter rifle men he cares an ak-47 with a 20x20 sniper scope with a grip on it and an explosives expert) and Project 41 (assassin and a marksmen) tricky the clown from madness and .the auditor from madness as well it takes place 3 minets after project 154 was kill they bust into the room only to find him dead so there on there way to kill the person who did this and to kill the man who owns systems-crop and make systems-crops into a military base for super soilders and to fight the war against nazi zombies and zombi hitler after this and then he gains control of systems-crops and trys ones more to rule the world and that starts in...........thing thing 6 and i know my friend hayden g harger help and my friend timmothy a muggir make it for the xbox360 and ps2 readed T '''for teen i cant play rated M SO PLEASE Rate T FOR TEEN NOT EVERY ONE ALOUD TO PLAY M * Also, I would really like a sniping style mission and it is operated by project 47 * And theres is an upgrade of Hades,zeuse and poseidon .COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * have a under-water mission lead by poseidon * also add a mission in the under-world/hell lead by hades * and in the heavens mission lead by zeus * and a ground mission lead by how ever you want